


i caught you watching me under the light

by thegoodyouth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, idk what's going on here but harry and louis are in love okay bye, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis decide to go on a spontaneous road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i caught you watching me under the light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from King by Years & Years (and all chapter titles are also from them).
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRAGANA!!! This is for you <3 You are are so amazing and wonderful and literally one of the best people in my life. I love you so incredibly much and I hope you know I am always proud of you. You deserve the world, my love x
> 
> Thank you to Nik for reading this over <3

“Get in, loser,” came the voice from right outside the door, just as Harry opened it.

He sighed deeply, but he really should not have been surprised at Louis’ insistence to keep using that meme whenever he had the chance. Of course, he _could_ just be calling him a loser right then, and not absurdly inserting an internet meme into everyday life situations, yet again.

He really needed to turn off his inner monologue for a while.

Stepping outside, Harry quickly opened the car door to the passenger seat and carefully sat down.

Knowing Louis, this was going to be a long day.

\--

An hour later, Harry had a map spread out on his lap, staring at all the places they had marked during the ‘planning’ process of their last minute road trip.

It wasn’t really even a road trip, as far as Harry was concerned, because they weren’t leaving the country. This is why they should have gone to Europe instead; he was sure he could swim across the expanse of water separating Britain and the continent - with Louis on his back, of course. He didn’t trust him to not wander off the moment he got bored.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He breathed out, eyeing Louis behind the steering wheel.

“Yes, Harry,” he replied, monotonously, but there was amusement playing in his eyes. They had this discussion more often than not, even though this was the first of many such trips they had ever planned; someone had the sudden idea of travelling across the country, even though it was literally only a day’s journey (England was really fucking tiny), and so the pair of them had set off on the grand adventure of meticulously preparing for it, and waiting for the big day to arrive: today.

Harry was already regretting it.

\--

Shortly after that, when the sun had set, Harry was quickly taking back all his previous thoughts.

He turned his head to look at Louis, and the other man looked ethereal in the faint light. Feeling the heavy gaze on him, Louis turned and smiled. “Told you everything looks ten times as beautiful in this light,” he said, referring to a conversation they had had a few days ago.

“You’re right,” Harry said, quietly, his eyes firmly set on Louis.


End file.
